Stardust Revolution
by Onyx's Angel
Summary: I have no idea. The idea flows in spurts. It is completely AU and has nothing to do with any of the previous shows aside from being Yu-Gi-Oh franchaise. Rated T for obvious reasons. Enjoy it and review please
1. Fakes Made from 2009 to 2012

_A/N: This is to compliment the story that was taken down to be re-written. I know generally one isn't supposed to do that, but I have to for certain reasons._

NUCLEAR DRAGON

Level: 3

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1200/ 800

Description: _A young dragon born near a nuclear reactor. As he grows, his body absorbs more nuclear power. _

CHAOS NUCLEAR DRAGON

Level: 12

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect

ATK/DEF: 4500/4000

Description: "Nuclear Dragon" + "Red Dragon Archfiend" This monster can only be Fusion Summoned. While this card is face-up on the field it cannot be destroyed by the effect of Spell or Trap cards. This monster cannot be destroyed in battle.

CRYSTAL BEAST DIAMOND DRAGON

Level: 7

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2250/1400

Description: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster other than "Crystal Beast Diamond Dragon."

CRYSTAL BEAST ONYX WOLF

Level: 2

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 1000/ 500

Description: _A wolf from the crystal dimension. _

DRAGON DANCER

Level: 4

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1850/1000

Description: _A she-dragon dancer who uses steel-edged fans to attack her opponents. _

OPAL-EYES DRAGON

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 3500/2450

Description: "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

VAMPIRE QUEEN

Level: 5

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2100/ 450

Description: When this card is sent from your side of the field to the Graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Vampire King" from your hand or deck.

LUNAR MAGICIAN TEFNUT

Level: 4

Attribute: WATER

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1900/1100

Description: _An aquatic sorceress. _

SOLAR MAGICIAN SHU

Level: 5

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 2150/1200

Description: _A fire-wielding sorceress from a distant planet. _

AMUN-RA, CELESTIAL MAGE

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 3000/2450

Description: "Lunar Magician Tefnut" + "Solar Magician Shu"

ROID RAGE

Type: Equip Spell

Description: Any "roid" monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 500.

CALL OF THE DRAGON

Type: Continuous Trap

Description: Once per turn you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster in addition to your Normal Summon for that turn.

QUETZALCOATL

Level: 9

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon/Ritual

ATK/DEF: 2500/1500

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Ritual of the Sun Bringer."

RITUAL OF THE SUN BRINGER

Type: Ritual Spell

Description: Tribute cards from your side of the field or hand whose total Levels are greater than or equal to 9 to Special Summon 1 "Quetzalcoatl" from your hand or deck.

NUN THE SHADOW DRAGON

Level: 10

Attribute: DARK

Type: Divine-Beast

ATK/DEF: 4000/4000

Description: _The coming of this beast is heralded by the cries of the souls it once tormented. _

REAPER OF LOST SOULS

Level: 5

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2100/ 850

Description: _A female warrior who goes around collecting the souls of those who fell to her in battle to make herself stronger. _

DIVINE LOCKET

Type: Equip Spell

Description: This card can only be equipped to "Reaper of Lost Souls." While equipped, "Reaper of Lost Souls" gains 500 ATK/DEF and cannot be destroyed in battle.

BLUE-EYES WHITE CHICK

Level: 4

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1200/ 900

Description: Send this card to the Graveyard from your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or deck.

RED-EYES TOON DRAGON

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Toon

ATK/DEF: 2400/2000

Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can only be Normal Summoned while "Toon World" is face-up on the field.

DIVINE DRAGON XANATHIR

Level: 4

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1900/1200

Description: _A large fire-breathing dragon from heaven._

ENVOY OF THE DRAGON LORD

Level: 3

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1500/ 600

Description: _A dragon warrior who comes to announce the arrival of his master._

WHITE ROSE DRAGON

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2450

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Plant-Type Monsters. Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 300 for every Plant-type monster in your Graveyard.

AMETHYST DRAGON

Level: 2

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dragon/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1100/ 300

Description: _A small dragon completely covered in sparkling amethyst. He hides in caves to protect himself from jewel thieves. _

WHITE WITCH

Level: 3

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1000/ 300

Description: _A sorceress with pure intentions. She is known best for her healing spells. _

CRYSTAL MIRAGE

Type: Normal Spell

Description: When a "Crystal Beast" monster on your side of the field is targeted for an attack, Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster to your side of the field and switch the attack to that monster. That monster is destroyed at the returned to your deck during End Phase of the turn it was summoned.

CERNUNNOS

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3500/3000

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Call of the Horned One." When this card is summoned successfully, Special Summon 1 "Cerridwen" to your side of the field from your hand or deck.

CALL OF THE HORNED ONE

Type: Ritual Spell

Description: Tribute cards from your side of the field or hand whose total Levels are greater than or equal to 10 to Special Summon 1 "Cernunnos" from your hand or deck.

CERRIDWEN

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2950

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Cerridwen's Cauldron." When this card is summoned successfully, Special Summon 1 "Cernunnos" to your side of the field from your hand or deck.

CERRIDWEN'S CAULDRON

Type: Ritual Spell

Description: Tribute cards from your side of the field or hand whose total Levels are greater than or equal to 9 to Special Summon 1 "Cerridwen" from your hand or deck.

SAKURA DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2950/2600

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner EARTH monsters. When this card is summoned successfully, Special Summon 1 "Sakura Knight" to your side of the field.

SAKURA KNIGHT

Level: 4

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

Description: _A knight of the Sakura kingdom known for his beautiful style of attack. _

LOYAL FRIEND

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Activate only if your opponent has more monsters on the field than you. Special Summon 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your hand or deck.

STARLIGHT PEGASUS

Level: 3

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Winged-Beast/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1000/ 100

Description: _A beautiful white pegasus that brings good fortune to all those who see it. _

WAKING THE DEMON

Type: Normal Spell

Description: If your Life Points are half your opponent's or less, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Obedient Fiend" to your side of the field in face-up attack position. It is is destroyed at the End Phase of your next turn.

CLEANSING INCENSE

Type: Counter Trap

Description: Activate when your opponent summons a monster. Destroy all monsters on their side of the field and inflict direct damage equal to 100 x the number of monsters destroyed.

BIG CHIMERA

Level: 6

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Winged-Beast/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/1800

Description: As long as this card remains face-up on the field the ATK and DEF of all FIRE monsters in increased by 1000 and the ATK of all WATER monsters is decreased by 800.

OJAMA ORANGE

Level: 2

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 100/ 0

Description: _The oldest of the Ojamas. All of the others turn to him for his advice. _

OJAMA PINK

Level: 1

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 0/ 100

Description: _A female Ojama. _

OJAMA PURPLE

Level: 2

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Beast/Effect

ATK/DEF: 250/300

Description: FLIP: Destroy the monster on your opponent's side of the field with lowest ATK.

PACK MENTALITY

Type: Continuous Spell

Description: Increase the ATK of all Beast-type monsters on your side of the field by 500.

BLOODLUST

Type: Equip Spell

Description: This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Vampire" in its name. Increase the ATK of that monster by 300.

ELEMENTAL HERO DRAGON FIRE

Level: 6

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 2000/1050

Description: "Elemental Hero Dragonwing" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"

KASAITORI

Level: 7

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Winged-Beast/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2500/2500

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner FIRE monsters.

VAMPIRE PRINCE

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1900/1700

Description: If this card is sent from your side of the field to the Graveyard as the result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Vampire King" to your side of the field.

VAMPIRE KING

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie

ATK/DEF: 2500/2500

Description: _A ruler of the zombies and vampires. _

DRAGON LORD KUYASHI

Level: 9

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3200/3000

Description: "Envoy of the Dragon Lord" + 2 Dragon-Type Tuner monsters. As long as there are no other monster cards on your side of the field, this card is also treated as a WIND, FIRE, and WATER monster and cannot be destroyed in battle.

GYPSY OTTER

Level: 3

Attribute: WATER

Type: Spellcaster/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1200/1300

Description: _A sea otter with magical powers. _

HOSHI NO SUNA

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Until the End Phase of your next turn, increase the ATK and DEF of all face-up LIGHT monsters on your side of the field by 500.

THUNDER EAGLE

Level: 4

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Thunder

ATK/DEF: 1500/1250

Description: _When thunder booms across the sky it is a sign that this monsterous bird is near._

VEHICROID REPAIR UNIT

Type: Normal Spell

Description: When your opponent destroys a "roid" monster on your side of the field and sends it to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "roid" monster from your Graveyard.

SNOW QUEEN ATREYA

Level: 5

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2100/1000

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters.

CHRYSALIS DRAGO

Level: 3

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 750/ 500

Description: At the End Phase of your next turn, you can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian Plasma Dragon" from your hand.

NEO-SPACIAN PLASMA DRAGON

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2200/ 800

Description: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, once per turn you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your Graveyard.

ELEMENTAL HERO PLASMA NEOS

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Description: "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Plasma Dragon"

SAW SCALE VIPER

Level: 2

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Reptile/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 250/ 100

Description: If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict direct damage to your opponent equal to half of the attacking monster's ATK.

DRAGON SCALE ARMOR

Type: Equip

Description: Equip only to a Warrior-type monster. That monster gains 300 ATK/DEF.

DARK TORTOISE LV2

Level: 2

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 700/ 750

Description: If there are no other monsters on your side of the field, you can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Dark Tortoise LV4" from your hand or deck.

DARK TORTOISE LV4

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Tortoise LV2." Once per turn you can tribute 1 card to increase the ATK of this card by 300. At the End Phase of your next turn, tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Dark Tortoise LV6" from your hand or deck.

DARK TORTOISE LV6

Level: 6

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2100/1750

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Tortoise LV4." Discard 1 card from your hand to have this card attack twice in during one turn. During the End Phase =of your next turn, tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Dark Tortoise LV8" from your hand or deck.

DARK TORTOISE LV8

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2700/2250

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Tortoise LV6." At the End Phase of your next turn, tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Dark Tortoise LV10" from your deck or hand.

DARK TORTOISE LV10

Level: 10

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Tortoise LV8." This card gains 300 ATK for every Reptile-type monster in your Graveyard.

STARBURST SUPER NOVA

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Discard your entire hand to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and inflict direct damage equal to 200 x the number of cards destroyed.

BLOSSOM BURST

Type: Equip Spell

Description: Activate only when you have 1 "Sakura Dragon" on your side of the field. Equip this card to "Sakura Dragon." While equipped, "Sakura Dragon" can attack twice per turn.

DARK QUEEN OF DESOLATION

Level: 6

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fiend/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 2250/1200

Description: _An evil queen who takes delight in torturing her prisoners. _

FORCED RETREAT

Type: Counter Trap

Description: When your opponent declares an attack, negate the attack and return all monsters to their respective owners' hands.

POISONED TEA

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Each player takes 200 points of damage for each monster they control.

DEFENDING ANGEL JOAN

Level: 4

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1600/1800

Description: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all Fairy-type monsters by 300.

ROSE OF SANCTITY

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Increase the Life Points of both players by 2000.

BATTERYMAN 9-VOLT

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Thunder/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2400/1600

Description: If you have no other monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Battery Tokens" (Level 1/LIGHT/Thunder/ATK 100/DEF 0) to your side of the field.

ELEMENTAL HERO FROSTMAN

Level: 4

Attribute: WATER

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1850/1400  
Description: _A warrior from the far north. He is known to freeze his enemies solid before attacking. _

MECHANICAL HORSE

Level: 2

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine

ATK/DEF: 300/ 150

Description: _Made for a child, this horse is popular among toy shops. _

WARRIOR OF THE NORTH PRAIRIE

Level: 6

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2200/1500

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Warrior-Type monsters. This card gains 200 ATK for each Warrior-type monster in your graveyard.

MIND APE

Level: 9

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Psychic/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Description: 1 Psychic-Type Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters. Once per turn you can discard 1 card from your hand to view the top 5 cards in your opponent's deck. Replace them in any order.

CAI, MERMAN OF THE DEEP

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fish

ATK/DEF: 2400/1000

Description: _A strong merman warrior. Beware his deadly spear. _

GOLDEN APPLE OF DISCORD

Type: Equip Spell

Description: Equip only to a Fiend-type monster. Increase the ATK and DEF of that monster by 300.

PHARAOH'S PET

Level: 1

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Winged-Beast/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 200/ 350

Description: _A winged cat loyal only to the Pharaoh himself. _

ICE SPEAR

Type: Equip Spell

Description: Equip only to "Elemental Hero Frostman." While equipped, that card gains 500 ATK/DEF.

ICICLE BARRAGE

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Activate only if you have "Elemental Hero Frostman" on your side of the field. Once activated, treat this card as an Equip Spell and equip it to "Elemental Hero Frostman." That monster can attack up to as many times as there are monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

BONE DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie  
ATK/DEF: 2800/1750

Description: _A dragon zombie that collects and eats the bones of fallen prey. He is ruthless in his attack. _

DRAGON KNIGHT MAGNUS

Level: 7

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dragon/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 2600/2300

Description: 1 Dragon-Type FIRE monster + 1 Warrior-Type monster.

GREAT WHITE OWL

Level: 4

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged-Beast

ATK/DEF: 1700/ 200

Description: _A snowy owl that is rare and prized for its knowledge. _

DARK SEA

Type: Field Spell

Description: Increase the ATK/DEF of all DARK Fish, Aqua, and Sea Serpent-type monsters by 200.

ELIXER OF LIFE

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Both players gain Life Points to bring them to 8000.

ELIXER OF DEATH

Type: Counter Trap

Description: Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Remove all cards on the field and in both players hands from play. Reduce both player's Life Points to 0.

ICEWING LIZARD

Level: 3

Attribute: WIND

Type: Ice

ATK/DEF: 1200/ 650

Description: _The first creature found on an expedition to the untamed North. _

FROZEN TUNDRA OF THE FAR NORTH

Type: Field Spell

Description: Increase the ATK/DEF of all Ice-Type monsters by 200.

DARK DRAGON OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Ice

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Description: _Renowned for the ink black ice that covers its whole body, this frozen dragon is a force to be reckoned with. _

PALACE OF THE SNOW QUEEN

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Special Summon 1 "Snow Queen Atreya" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

ELEMENTAL HERO VOLCANUS

Level: 6

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 2150/2000

Description: _A magma weilding warrior from the depths of a supervolcano. _

MEGALOSAUR

Level: 8

Attribute: WATER

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2900/3000

Description: If this card attacks with an ATK higher than your opponent's defense position monster's DEF, subtract the difference as battle damage.

DOOMDARK CONDOR

Level: 5

Attribute: DARK

Type: Winged-Beast/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1600/1550

Description: _Feared as the messenger of death, this bird is only seen when someone is soon to die. _

LUNARYU, DRAGON OF THE MOON

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2850/2700

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters.

FEATHER OF MA'AT

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Activate only when you have "Goddess of Truth Ma'at" on your side of the field. Increase your Life Points by 400 for every card on your opponent's side of the field.

HARPIES' EAGLE

Level: 3

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged-Beast/Effect

ATK/DEF: 750/ 800

Description: If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as the result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Harpie Girl" to your side of the field in face-up attack position.

DRAGON QUEEN ALMATHEA

Level: 6

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 2250/2200

Description: _The queen of a dragonic realm._

MECHA DRAGON

Level: 9

Attibute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 3500/3500  
Description: "Cyber Falcon" + "Tyrant Dragon"

ARATHEA, SORCERESS OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 6

Attribute: WATER

Type: Ice/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2400/2000

Description: Once per turn, if your opponent has more monsters on their side of the field, this card may attack twice.

DARK QUEEN OF THE ABYSS

Level: 6

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie

ATK/DEF: 2450/2000

Description: _She is far more powerful than her husband. To cross her is to ensure an eternity of torture. _

DRAGON'S CLAW FURY

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: All Dragon-type monsters that you control can attack twice during the turn this card is activated.

QUEEN PIKERU

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2000

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 "Princess Pikeru" and 2 LIGHT monsters. While this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot declare an attack.

QUEEN CURRAN

Level: 9

Attribute: DARK

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2000

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 "Princess Curran" and 2 DARK monsters. As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, neither player can change the battle position of their monsters. Both players take 100 x the number of cards removed from play as direct damage.

BONE-COLLECTOR BELLINA

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2600/1550

Description: "Undead Synchron" + 1 or more Non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters. Increase the ATK/DEF of this card by 100 x the number of Zombie-type monsters in your Graveyard.

UNDEAD SYNCHRON

Level: 2

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 800/ 750

Description: If this card is used to Synchro Summon a Zombie-type monster, increase that monster's ATK by 800.

AVENGING KNIGHT ANNA

Level: 5

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 2000/2000

Description: _This female warrior makes revenge her business. Her flaming sword causes fear in all enemies. _

DARK KING BOUL

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _A king of water in the Darkworld Court. _

DARK KING ORIENS

Level: 7

Attribute: WIND

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _The Darkworld Court's kind of Easterly winds. To cross him is to guarantee tornadic storms. _

DARK KING AMEMON

Level: 7

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _Dark ruler of flame. His wrath is something none have survived. _

DARK KING ELTZEN

Level: 7

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _His earth-shattering boulders cause enemies to surrender at the gates of the Darkworld Court. _

DARK EMPEROR AZAZEL

Level: 10

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fiend/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 4000/4000

Description: "Dark King Boul" + "Dark King Oriens" + "Dark King Amemon" + "Dark King Eltzen"

LIGHT KING TACERE

Level: 7

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _Using his control over earth, this benevolent king provides shelter for the less fortunate. _

LIGHT KING NOSCERE

Level: 7

Attribute: WIND

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _He blows cooling breezes on hot days and whips up just enough to create beautiful snow swirls in winter. _

LIGHT KING VELLE

Level: 7

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: _He gives light and warmth to all. _

LIGHT KING AUDERE

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _Ruling over water, this king holds favor in all 4 seasons. _

LIGHT EMPEROR IRE

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 4000/4000

Description: "Light King Tacere" + "Light King Noscere" + "Light King Velle" + "Light King Audere"

CRY OF THE MEEK

Type: Counter Trap

Description: Activate only if your opponent declares an attack and you only have Level 3 or lower monsters. Discard 1 Level 3 or lower monster to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 Level 6 or higher monster of the same type as the discarded monster.

DESERT MONOLITH DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 3000/2450

Description: 1 EARTH Tuner + 2 or more Non-Tuner EARTH Monsters.

TAR PIT

Type: Counter Trap

Description: Activate when your opponent summons a Dinosaur-type monster. Destroy all Dinosaur-type monsters on your opponent's side of the feld.

NEO-SPACIAN LIGHT TIGER

Level: 4

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Beast/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1800/ 700

Description: If this is the only monster on your side of the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" from your hand or deck.

ELEMENTAL HERO LIGHT NEOS

Level: 6

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 2250/1600

Description: "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Light Tiger"

GREAT NARWHAL OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 6

Attribute: WATER

Type: Ice/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2100/2600

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Ice-Type Monsters.

IRON MAIDEN

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Destroy all monsters on your side of the field and inflict direct damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to 1000 x the number of monsters destroyed.

RUSTED MACHINE KING

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2800/2300

Description: "Machine King" + "Time Wizard" This card gains 300 ATK for each Machine-Type monster in your graveyard.

RUNE SOLDIER

Level: 4

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1850/2000

Description: If there are no other Warrior-type monsters on your side of the field, the ATK and DEF of this monster are halved.

RUNES OF DESTINY

Type: Continuous Trap

Description: When your opponent draws a card outside of their normal Draw Phase, they must show the card they drew. Activate the appropriate effect:

-SPELL – Your opponent takes 1000 points of Direct Damage.

-TRAP – Both players take 500 points of Direct Damage.

-MONSTER – You take 1000 points of Direct Damage.

FROST BEAR

Level: 4

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Ice

ATK/DEF: 1900/ 800

Description: _A deadly ice-coated bear that attacks with long razor-sharp claws. _

ICE GIANT

Level: 3

Attribute: WATER

Type: Ice/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1100/1700

Description: If this card is destroyed and send to the Graveyard as the result of battle, Special Summon 1 Ice-type monster from your graveyard other than "Ice Giant."

MAJESTIC FAIRY DRAGON

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3650/4000

Description: "Majestic Dragon" + "Ancient Fairy Dragon" + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters. Once per turn, you can Special Summon up to 2 Lv 4 or lower Dragon-type monsters from your hand, deck or graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-type monster in your graveyard.

ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON/ASSAULT MODE

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2800/2600

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Assault Mode Activate." You must tribute 1 "Ancient Fairy Dragon." If this card is destroyed as the result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from your Graveyard to your side of the field.

FUTURISTIC FAIRY DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2500/3000

Description: "Ancient Fairy Dragon" + 2 Dragon-type Tuner Monsters. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon 1 Lv 7 or higher Dragon-type from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

MAJESTIC ROSE DRAGON

Level: 10

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3800/2800

Description: "Majestic Dragon" + "Black Rose Dragon" + 1 or more Non-Tuner Dragon-Type monsters. Once per turn, discard 3 cards from your hand to remove all monsters from your opponent's side of the field.

BLACK ROSE DRAGON/ASSAULT MODE

Level: 8

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2600

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Assault Mode Activate." When this card is summoned, discard 2 cards to the graveyard to inflict direct damage equal to 500 x the level of this card. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Black Rose Dragon" to your side of the field from your graveyard.

DAMAGE REDUCTION SERUM

Type: Counter Trap

Description: Activate only when you would take battle damage, discard 1 card from your hand to halve the damage.

LITTLE REX

Level: 3

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinosaur/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 500/ 650

Description: _An infant tyranno, known for his ferocious attitude._

PYROGEDDON

Level: 4

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1800/ 900

Description: Tribute this card from your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" to your side of the field in face-up attack position. That card is destroyed at the End Phase of the turn and this card is returned to your hand.

DRAGON'S HOARD

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Add up to 3 cards to your hand from your graveyard with "Dragon" in the name.

WITCH'S HEALING BREW

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Increase your Life Points by 200 for each Spellcaster-type monster in your Graveyard.

CRYSTAL BEAST PERIDOT PENGUIN

Level: 3

Attribute: WATER

Type: Winged-Beast/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1000/1300

Description: If this card is the only card on your side of the field, you can Special Summon 1 Lv 4 or lower "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand or deck.

DOOMDARK DOLPHIN

Level: 5

Attribute: DARK

Type: Aqua/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/1800

Description: Tribute this card to Summon 1 "Doomdark" monster from your Graveyard in face-up attack position.

DOOMDARK OSTRICH

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

Type: Winged-Beast/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1250/1300

Description: If this card is destroyed by the effect of a card and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Doomdark Dolphin" to your side of the field.

DOOMDARK RAPTOR

Level: 6

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dinosaur/Effect:

ATK/DEF: 2200/2500

Description: If this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Doomdark" Tuner to your side of the field in face-up attack position.

DOOMDARK REX

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dinosaur/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 3000/2400

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Dinosaur-Type monsters.

DOOMDARK SUNFLOWER

Level: 2

Attribute: DARK

Type: Plant/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 200/ 450

Description: _A black-petalled sunflower that only blooms during a solar eclipse._

DOOMDARK DRAGON

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2700/3000

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner "Doomdark" monsters.

DESTINY DRAGON

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3200/3500

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Dragon-Type monsters. Declare 1 Attribute and draw 1 card. If the card drawn has that attribute, Special Summon it to your side of the field. If not, that card is removed from play. You cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated.

SAKURA DRAGON/ASSAULT MODE

Level: 10

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3500/4000

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Assault Mode Activate." You must tribute 1 "Sakura Dragon." If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Sakura Dragon" from your graveyard.

DOOMDARK PHOENIX

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Winged-Beast/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2800/2450

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner DARK monsters.

DARK FLARE DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 3000/2800

Description: _Large and feared for his fiery breath, this dragon rules over a midnight sky._

VARUNA, QUEEN OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

Type: Ice

ATK/DEF: 2600/2500

Description: _Strong and intelligent, this queen rules with an iron fist._

AURORIS, ANGEL OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Ice/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2800

Description: Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to incease the ATK of this card by 500. If you activate this effect, you cannot attack with any other monster on your side of the field.

AMAZONESS SPEAR FIGHTER

Level: 4

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1600/1600

Description: If there are no other cards in your hand, this card gains 400 ATK and can attack twice.

KRYNN, KING OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Ice

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Description: _The benevolent king of the Far North. _

DOOMDARK PYTHON

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1700/1000

Description: If the only monsters in your Graveyard are "Doomdark" monsters, increase the ATK of this card by 600.

DOOMDARK NINJA

Level: 3

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1000/1300

Description: _With more defensive power than offensive power, this ninja is a great asset to a team._

GODDESS OF THE STARS - NYX

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2850/3000

Description: If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field. If you do this, it's ATK/DEF are halved. During your next Standby Phase, you can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 card from your hand or deck with "Goddess" in the name other than "Goddess of the Stars - Nyx."

GODDESS OF THE WATER - TETHYS

Level: 8

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2900/2600

Description: Increase the ATK/DEF of this card by 500 for each WATER monster you control. If your opponent has more monsters on their side of the field when this card is summoned you may attack twice with this card during that turn.

GODDESS OF THE DAWN - EOS

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2600/2350

Description: Discard 2 cards from your hand to choose 2 cards on your opponent's side of the field and remove them from play. This card gains 1000 ATK for each card removed by this effect.

DRAGON KING KYORYU

Level: 12

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect

ATK/DEF: 6000/6000

Description: Any 5 Dragon-Type monsters. As long as this card remains face up on the field it is also treated as a LIGHT, WIND, EARTH, FIRE and WATER monster. This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster card. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. This card may attack up to 5 times per turn if there are no other cards on your side of the field or in your hand.

EYE OF AMUN-RA

Type: Equip Spell

Description: Equip only of "Amun-Ra, Celestial Mage" while both "Lunar Magician Tefnut" and "Solar Magician Shu" are in your graveyard. Increase the ATK of this card by 100 x the total combined Levels of "Lunar Magician Tefnut" and "Solar Magician Shu."

MALEFIC PETAL DRAGON

Level: 9

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2700

Description: This card cannot be normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 "Sakura Dragon" from play. Special Summon up to 2 "Sakura Knights" to your side of the field in face-up attack mode. If this card is destroyed as the result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Sakura Dragon" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

MAJESTIC WHITE DRAGON

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 4200/3450

Description: "Majestic Dragon" + "White Rose Dragon" + 1 or more Tuner monsters. While this card is face-up on your side of the field it is also treated as a Plant-type monster. Discard 1 card to your graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Rose Token" (Level 1/EARTH/Plant/ATK 200/DEF 0). If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "White Rose Dragon" to your side of the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

GODDESS OF TRUTH – MA'AT

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Description: _Beautiful yet vengeful, this goddess takes great care to weed out the truth from all those who come before her. Be wary, she can detect even subconscious lies. _

GOD OF THE DOUBLE SUN – AKER

Level: 10

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Winged-Beast/Ritual

ATK/DEF: 3500/3250

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Ritual of the Double Sun."

WILD ROSE DRAGON

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3800/2600

Description: "White Rose Dragon" + 1 LIGHT Tuner monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Dragon-Type monster. Once per turn, you can Special Summon as many "Rose Tokens" (Level 1/EARTH/Plant/ATK 200/DEF 0) as there are empty spaces on your side of the field. During the next Standby Phase after this effect was activated, destroy all the "Rose Tokens" and both players take direct damage equal to 100 x the number of "Rose Tokens" destroyed. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as the result of battle, Special Summon 1 "White Rose Dragon" to your side of the field from your Graveyard.

RITUAL OF THE DOUBLE SUN

Type: Ritual Spell

Description: Tribute cards from your side of the field whose total Levels are equal to or greater than 10 to Special Summon 1 "God of the Double Sun - Aker" to your side of the field in face-up attack position.

LEGENDARY DRAGON RYANKO

Level: 12

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 5000/5000

Description: 1 LIGHT Tuner + 2 or more Dragon-Type Non-Tuner Monsters. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card inflicts direct damage to your opponent's Life Points, you must discard 2 cards to the graveyard. If you cannot, this card is destroyed. You can tribute this card to Special Summon 3 Dragon-type monsters from your hand, deck, extra deck or graveyard.

WHIRLWIND DRAGON

Level: 6

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 2400/1900

Description: _Using its great wings, this dragon whips up tornadoes that rival that of nature itself._

CURRAN'S BOOK OF SPELLS

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Add 3 Spell Cards from your deck or graveyard to your hand. Decrease your opponent's Life Points by 200 for each Continuous Spell card you add.

SKULL DRAGON

Level: 5

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 2100/3000

Description: _Using thick bones as plating, this dragon can smash its way through almost anything. _

SHADOW SKULL DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 3000/2600

Description: "Shadow Ghoul" + "Skull Dragon"

SUN ENVOY

Level: 3

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1000/ 900

Description: _With a spear that shines like the sun itself, this warrior is something to be feared._

ELEMENTAL DEITY

Level: 9  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2550  
Description: "Element Queen" + "Element King" This card gains the effects of both fusion material monsters used, and:

-LIGHT: Special Summon 1 Fairy-type monster from your hand or deck. -DARK: Special Summon 1 Fiend-type monster from your graveyard.

CRYSTAL BLAST  
Type: Normal Trap  
Description: Inflict 200 points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points for every "Crystal Beast" monster on your side of the field.

GIFT OF THE SWORD MAKER  
Type: Normal Spell  
Description: Add 1 card with the word "Sword" in the title to your hand from your deck.

FALLEN ANGEL SPHENDONAEL  
Level: 6  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2600/1200  
Description: When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard by the effect of your opponent's monster, Special Summon 1 "Dark King" from your hand or deck.

FALLEN ANGEL AROTOSAEL  
Level: 5  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2100/1000  
Description: When this card is sent from your field to the Graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Dark King" from your hand or deck.

CRIMSON EAGLE  
Level: 4  
Attribute: FIRE  
Type: Winged-Beast  
ATK/DEF: 1750/1400  
Description: _A dark red bird found in the calderas of volcanoes. _

GRAVEKEEPER'S SCRIBE  
Level: 9  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3200/2450  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by tributing 3 "Gravekeeper" monsters on your side of the field. Once per turn, you can inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for every "Gravekeeper" monster in you graveyard.

MOON QUEEN ELVA  
Level: 7  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Fairy  
ATK/DEF: 2300/1000  
Description: _A beautiful fairy-Queen who rules over the Moon and all lunar functions. She is responsible for the tides of our planet._

DRAGON'S EGG  
Type: Normal Spell  
Description: Discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon 1 level 6 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard

DRAGON STATUE OF BLESSING  
Type: Normal Spell  
Description: Gain 500 LifePoints for every Dragon-Type monster in your graveyard.

ELEMENT DRAGON #2  
Level: 6  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2000/1250  
Description: This card gets an effect while the following is on the field:  
- WATER: This card gains 500 ATK.  
- WIND: This card can attack twice in one turn.

WITCH'S FAMILIAR  
Type: Normal Trap  
Description: Send 1 card from your hand or field to Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

PANDA DRAGON  
Level: 3  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Dragon  
ATK/DEF: 1100/1800  
Description: _A dragon with the markings of a panda in pink jade. He is known for the hard jade scales that cover his entire body._

REVENANT  
Level: 2  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 550/ 600  
Description: When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Vampire Lord" from your hand or deck.

JADE DRAGON LV3  
Level: 3  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1050/1000  
Description: During your Standby Phase, Sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Jade Dragon LV5" from your hand or deck.

JADE DRAGON LV5  
Level: 5  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1700/1300  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Jade Dragon LV3". Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card your opponent controls. During your End Phase, if this card inflicted Battle Damage to your opponent, send this card to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Jade Dragon LV7" from your hand or deck.

JADE DRAGON LV7

Level: 7  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2200/1500  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Jade Dragon LV5". Your opponent cannot select any other monster you control as an attack target as long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field.

CHINESE FIRE DRAGON  
Level: 4  
Attribute: FIRE  
Type: Pyro  
ATK/DEF: 1900/ 100  
Description: _A dragon with a strong offense and a weak defense_.

DRAGON'S PACT  
Type: Continuous Spell  
Description: As long as you have 2 face-up Dragon-Type monsters on your side of the field, your opponent cannot activate any Spell cards.

BEAST TAMER  
Level: 4  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Spellcaster  
ATK/DEF: 1950/1200  
Description: _A tamer who's gained strength to control his animals._

DRAGON BREEDER  
Level: 2  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 200/ 350  
Description: When this card is send from the field to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your hand, deck or graveyard.

PRAYER TO THE GODDESS  
Type: Normal Spell  
Description: Increase your Life Points by 300 points for every Spellcaster-type in your graveyard.

ELEMENTAL HERO DRAGONWING  
Level: 3  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Warrior  
ATK/DEF: 1700/1050  
Description:_ A warrioress from a distant planet. She has joined forces with the Elemental heroes. _

ARCH-ANGEL SABRAEL  
Level: 7  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2400/1200  
Description: When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard as a result of your opponent's card effect, Special Summon 1 "Light King from your hand or deck.

WHITE CAT WITH A DARK TAIL  
Level: 2  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Beast  
ATK/DEF: 400/ 350  
Description: _A white cat who looks like she dipped her tail in ink._

ANGEL'S WRATH  
Type: Quickplay Spell  
Description: This card can only be activated when you have a face-up "Light King Velle" on your side of the field. Inflict 500 points of direct damage to your opponent for each Fairy-type monster in your graveyard.

ANGELIC DOG MARRON  
Level: 4  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1800/ 750  
Description: Increase the ATK of this card by 100 x the number of Fairy-type monsters on your side of the field.

DEMONIC DOG MARRON**  
** Level: 4  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1900/1200  
Description: Inflict 100 points of direct damage to your opponent for every Fiend-type monster on your side of the field and in your graveyard.

NUCLEAR DRAGON

Level: 3

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1200/ 800

Description: _A young dragon born near a nuclear reactor. As he grows, his body absorbs more nuclear power. _

CHAOS NUCLEAR DRAGON

Level: 12

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect

ATK/DEF: 4500/4000

Description: "Nuclear Dragon" + "Red Dragon Archfiend" This monster can only be Fusion Summoned. While this card is face-up on the field it cannot be destroyed by the effect of Spell or Trap cards. This monster cannot be destroyed in battle.

CRYSTAL BEAST DIAMOND DRAGON

Level: 7

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2250/1400

Description: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster other than "Crystal Beast Diamond Dragon."

CRYSTAL BEAST ONYX WOLF

Level: 2

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 1000/ 500

Description: _A wolf from the crystal dimension. _

DRAGON DANCER

Level: 4

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1850/1000

Description: _A she-dragon dancer who uses steel-edged fans to attack her opponents. _

OPAL-EYES DRAGON

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 3500/2450

Description: "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

VAMPIRE QUEEN

Level: 5

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2100/ 450

Description: When this card is sent from your side of the field to the Graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Vampire King" from your hand or deck.

LUNAR MAGICIAN TEFNUT

Level: 4

Attribute: WATER

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1900/1100

Description: _An aquatic sorceress. _

SOLAR MAGICIAN SHU

Level: 5

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 2150/1200

Description: _A fire-wielding sorceress from a distant planet. _

AMUN-RA, CELESTIAL MAGE

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 3000/2450

Description: "Lunar Magician Tefnut" + "Solar Magician Shu"

ROID RAGE

Type: Equip Spell

Description: Any "roid" monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 500.

CALL OF THE DRAGON

Type: Continuous Trap

Description: Once per turn you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster in addition to your Normal Summon for that turn.

QUETZALCOATL

Level: 9

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon/Ritual

ATK/DEF: 2500/1500

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Ritual of the Sun Bringer."

RITUAL OF THE SUN BRINGER

Type: Ritual Spell

Description: Tribute cards from your side of the field or hand whose total Levels are greater than or equal to 9 to Special Summon 1 "Quetzalcoatl" from your hand or deck.

NUN THE SHADOW DRAGON

Level: 10

Attribute: DARK

Type: Divine-Beast

ATK/DEF: 4000/4000

Description: _The coming of this beast is heralded by the cries of the souls it once tormented. _

REAPER OF LOST SOULS

Level: 5

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2100/ 850

Description: _A female warrior who goes around collecting the souls of those who fell to her in battle to make herself stronger. _

DIVINE LOCKET

Type: Equip Spell

Description: This card can only be equipped to "Reaper of Lost Souls." While equipped, "Reaper of Lost Souls" gains 500 ATK/DEF and cannot be destroyed in battle.

BLUE-EYES WHITE CHICK

Level: 4

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1200/ 900

Description: Send this card to the Graveyard from your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or deck.

RED-EYES TOON DRAGON

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Toon

ATK/DEF: 2400/2000

Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can only be Normal Summoned while "Toon World" is face-up on the field.

DIVINE DRAGON XANATHIR

Level: 4

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1900/1200

Description: _A large fire-breathing dragon from heaven._

ENVOY OF THE DRAGON LORD

Level: 3

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1500/ 600

Description: _A dragon warrior who comes to announce the arrival of his master._

WHITE ROSE DRAGON

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2450

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Plant-Type Monsters. Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 300 for every Plant-type monster in your Graveyard.

AMETHYST DRAGON

Level: 2

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dragon/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1100/ 300

Description: _A small dragon completely covered in sparkling amethyst. He hides in caves to protect himself from jewel thieves. _

WHITE WITCH

Level: 3

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1000/ 300

Description: _A sorceress with pure intentions. She is known best for her healing spells. _

CRYSTAL MIRAGE

Type: Normal Spell

Description: When a "Crystal Beast" monster on your side of the field is targeted for an attack, Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster to your side of the field and switch the attack to that monster. That monster is destroyed at the returned to your deck during End Phase of the turn it was summoned.

CERNUNNOS

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3500/3000

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Call of the Horned One." When this card is summoned successfully, Special Summon 1 "Cerridwen" to your side of the field from your hand or deck.

CALL OF THE HORNED ONE

Type: Ritual Spell

Description: Tribute cards from your side of the field or hand whose total Levels are greater than or equal to 10 to Special Summon 1 "Cernunnos" from your hand or deck.

CERRIDWEN

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2950

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Cerridwen's Cauldron." When this card is summoned successfully, Special Summon 1 "Cernunnos" to your side of the field from your hand or deck.

CERRIDWEN'S CAULDRON

Type: Ritual Spell

Description: Tribute cards from your side of the field or hand whose total Levels are greater than or equal to 9 to Special Summon 1 "Cerridwen" from your hand or deck.

SAKURA DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2950/2600

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner EARTH monsters. When this card is summoned successfully, Special Summon 1 "Sakura Knight" to your side of the field.

SAKURA KNIGHT

Level: 4

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

Description: _A knight of the Sakura kingdom known for his beautiful style of attack. _

LOYAL FRIEND

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Activate only if your opponent has more monsters on the field than you. Special Summon 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your hand or deck.

STARLIGHT PEGASUS

Level: 3

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Winged-Beast/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1000/ 100

Description: _A beautiful white pegasus that brings good fortune to all those who see it. _

WAKING THE DEMON

Type: Normal Spell

Description: If your Life Points are half your opponent's or less, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Obedient Fiend" to your side of the field in face-up attack position. It is is destroyed at the End Phase of your next turn.

CLEANSING INCENSE

Type: Counter Trap

Description: Activate when your opponent summons a monster. Destroy all monsters on their side of the field and inflict direct damage equal to 100 x the number of monsters destroyed.

BIG CHIMERA

Level: 6

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Winged-Beast/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/1800

Description: As long as this card remains face-up on the field the ATK and DEF of all FIRE monsters in increased by 1000 and the ATK of all WATER monsters is decreased by 800.

OJAMA ORANGE

Level: 2

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 100/ 0

Description: _The oldest of the Ojamas. All of the others turn to him for his advice. _

OJAMA PINK

Level: 1

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 0/ 100

Description: _A female Ojama. _

OJAMA PURPLE

Level: 2

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Beast/Effect

ATK/DEF: 250/300

Description: FLIP: Destroy the monster on your opponent's side of the field with lowest ATK.

PACK MENTALITY

Type: Continuous Spell

Description: Increase the ATK of all Beast-type monsters on your side of the field by 500.

BLOODLUST

Type: Equip Spell

Description: This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Vampire" in its name. Increase the ATK of that monster by 300.

ELEMENTAL HERO DRAGON FIRE

Level: 6

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 2000/1050

Description: "Elemental Hero Dragonwing" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"

KASAITORI

Level: 7

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Winged-Beast/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2500/2500

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner FIRE monsters.

VAMPIRE PRINCE

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1900/1700

Description: If this card is sent from your side of the field to the Graveyard as the result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Vampire King" to your side of the field.

VAMPIRE KING

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie

ATK/DEF: 2500/2500

Description: _A ruler of the zombies and vampires. _

DRAGON LORD KUYASHI

Level: 9

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3200/3000

Description: "Envoy of the Dragon Lord" + 2 Dragon-Type Tuner monsters. As long as there are no other monster cards on your side of the field, this card is also treated as a WIND, FIRE, and WATER monster and cannot be destroyed in battle.

GYPSY OTTER

Level: 3

Attribute: WATER

Type: Spellcaster/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1200/1300

Description: _A sea otter with magical powers. _

HOSHI NO SUNA

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Until the End Phase of your next turn, increase the ATK and DEF of all face-up LIGHT monsters on your side of the field by 500.

THUNDER EAGLE

Level: 4

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Thunder

ATK/DEF: 1500/1250

Description: _When thunder booms across the sky it is a sign that this monsterous bird is near._

VEHICROID REPAIR UNIT

Type: Normal Spell

Description: When your opponent destroys a "roid" monster on your side of the field and sends it to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "roid" monster from your Graveyard.

SNOW QUEEN ATREYA

Level: 5

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2100/1000

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters.

CHRYSALIS DRAGO

Level: 3

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 750/ 500

Description: At the End Phase of your next turn, you can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian Plasma Dragon" from your hand.

NEO-SPACIAN PLASMA DRAGON

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2200/ 800

Description: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, once per turn you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your Graveyard.

ELEMENTAL HERO PLASMA NEOS

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Description: "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Plasma Dragon"

SAW SCALE VIPER

Level: 2

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Reptile/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 250/ 100

Description: If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict direct damage to your opponent equal to half of the attacking monster's ATK.

DRAGON SCALE ARMOR

Type: Equip

Description: Equip only to a Warrior-type monster. That monster gains 300 ATK/DEF.

DARK TORTOISE LV2

Level: 2

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 700/ 750

Description: If there are no other monsters on your side of the field, you can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Dark Tortoise LV4" from your hand or deck.

DARK TORTOISE LV4

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Tortoise LV2." Once per turn you can tribute 1 card to increase the ATK of this card by 300. At the End Phase of your next turn, tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Dark Tortoise LV6" from your hand or deck.

DARK TORTOISE LV6

Level: 6

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2100/1750

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Tortoise LV4." Discard 1 card from your hand to have this card attack twice in during one turn. During the End Phase =of your next turn, tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Dark Tortoise LV8" from your hand or deck.

DARK TORTOISE LV8

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2700/2250

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Tortoise LV6." At the End Phase of your next turn, tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Dark Tortoise LV10" from your deck or hand.

DARK TORTOISE LV10

Level: 10

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Tortoise LV8." This card gains 300 ATK for every Reptile-type monster in your Graveyard.

STARBURST SUPER NOVA

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Discard your entire hand to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and inflict direct damage equal to 200 x the number of cards destroyed.

BLOSSOM BURST

Type: Equip Spell

Description: Activate only when you have 1 "Sakura Dragon" on your side of the field. Equip this card to "Sakura Dragon." While equipped, "Sakura Dragon" can attack twice per turn.

DARK QUEEN OF DESOLATION

Level: 6

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fiend/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 2250/1200

Description: _An evil queen who takes delight in torturing her prisoners. _

FORCED RETREAT

Type: Counter Trap

Description: When your opponent declares an attack, negate the attack and return all monsters to their respective owners' hands.

POISONED TEA

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Each player takes 200 points of damage for each monster they control.

DEFENDING ANGEL JOAN

Level: 4

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1600/1800

Description: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all Fairy-type monsters by 300.

ROSE OF SANCTITY

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Increase the Life Points of both players by 2000.

BATTERYMAN 9-VOLT

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Thunder/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2400/1600

Description: If you have no other monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Battery Tokens" (Level 1/LIGHT/Thunder/ATK 100/DEF 0) to your side of the field.

ELEMENTAL HERO FROSTMAN

Level: 4

Attribute: WATER

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1850/1400  
Description: _A warrior from the far north. He is known to freeze his enemies solid before attacking. _

MECHANICAL HORSE

Level: 2

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine

ATK/DEF: 300/ 150

Description: _Made for a child, this horse is popular among toy shops. _

WARRIOR OF THE NORTH PRAIRIE

Level: 6

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2200/1500

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Warrior-Type monsters. This card gains 200 ATK for each Warrior-type monster in your graveyard.

MIND APE

Level: 9

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Psychic/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Description: 1 Psychic-Type Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters. Once per turn you can discard 1 card from your hand to view the top 5 cards in your opponent's deck. Replace them in any order.

CAI, MERMAN OF THE DEEP

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fish

ATK/DEF: 2400/1000

Description: _A strong merman warrior. Beware his deadly spear. _

GOLDEN APPLE OF DISCORD

Type: Equip Spell

Description: Equip only to a Fiend-type monster. Increase the ATK and DEF of that monster by 300.

PHARAOH'S PET

Level: 1

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Winged-Beast/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 200/ 350

Description: _A winged cat loyal only to the Pharaoh himself. _

ICE SPEAR

Type: Equip Spell

Description: Equip only to "Elemental Hero Frostman." While equipped, that card gains 500 ATK/DEF.

ICICLE BARRAGE

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Activate only if you have "Elemental Hero Frostman" on your side of the field. Once activated, treat this card as an Equip Spell and equip it to "Elemental Hero Frostman." That monster can attack up to as many times as there are monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

BONE DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie  
ATK/DEF: 2800/1750

Description: _A dragon zombie that collects and eats the bones of fallen prey. He is ruthless in his attack. _

DRAGON KNIGHT MAGNUS

Level: 7

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dragon/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 2600/2300

Description: 1 Dragon-Type FIRE monster + 1 Warrior-Type monster.

GREAT WHITE OWL

Level: 4

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged-Beast

ATK/DEF: 1700/ 200

Description: _A snowy owl that is rare and prized for its knowledge. _

DARK SEA

Type: Field Spell

Description: Increase the ATK/DEF of all DARK Fish, Aqua, and Sea Serpent-type monsters by 200.

ELIXER OF LIFE

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Both players gain Life Points to bring them to 8000.

ELIXER OF DEATH

Type: Counter Trap

Description: Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Remove all cards on the field and in both players hands from play. Reduce both player's Life Points to 0.

ICEWING LIZARD

Level: 3

Attribute: WIND

Type: Ice

ATK/DEF: 1200/ 650

Description: _The first creature found on an expedition to the untamed North. _

FROZEN TUNDRA OF THE FAR NORTH

Type: Field Spell

Description: Increase the ATK/DEF of all Ice-Type monsters by 200.

DARK DRAGON OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Ice

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Description: _Renowned for the ink black ice that covers its whole body, this frozen dragon is a force to be reckoned with. _

PALACE OF THE SNOW QUEEN

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Special Summon 1 "Snow Queen Atreya" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

ELEMENTAL HERO VOLCANUS

Level: 6

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 2150/2000

Description: _A magma weilding warrior from the depths of a supervolcano. _

MEGALOSAUR

Level: 8

Attribute: WATER

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2900/3000

Description: If this card attacks with an ATK higher than your opponent's defense position monster's DEF, subtract the difference as battle damage.

DOOMDARK CONDOR

Level: 5

Attribute: DARK

Type: Winged-Beast/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1600/1550

Description: _Feared as the messenger of death, this bird is only seen when someone is soon to die. _

LUNARYU, DRAGON OF THE MOON

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2850/2700

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters.

FEATHER OF MA'AT

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Activate only when you have "Goddess of Truth Ma'at" on your side of the field. Increase your Life Points by 400 for every card on your opponent's side of the field.

HARPIES' EAGLE

Level: 3

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged-Beast/Effect

ATK/DEF: 750/ 800

Description: If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as the result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Harpie Girl" to your side of the field in face-up attack position.

DRAGON QUEEN ALMATHEA

Level: 6

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 2250/2200

Description: _The queen of a dragonic realm._

MECHA DRAGON

Level: 9

Attibute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 3500/3500  
Description: "Cyber Falcon" + "Tyrant Dragon"

ARATHEA, SORCERESS OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 6

Attribute: WATER

Type: Ice/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2400/2000

Description: Once per turn, if your opponent has more monsters on their side of the field, this card may attack twice.

DARK QUEEN OF THE ABYSS

Level: 6

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie

ATK/DEF: 2450/2000

Description: _She is far more powerful than her husband. To cross her is to ensure an eternity of torture. _

DRAGON'S CLAW FURY

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: All Dragon-type monsters that you control can attack twice during the turn this card is activated.

QUEEN PIKERU

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2000

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 "Princess Pikeru" and 2 LIGHT monsters. While this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot declare an attack.

QUEEN CURRAN

Level: 9

Attribute: DARK

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2000

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 "Princess Curran" and 2 DARK monsters. As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, neither player can change the battle position of their monsters. Both players take 100 x the number of cards removed from play as direct damage.

BONE-COLLECTOR BELLINA

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2600/1550

Description: "Undead Synchron" + 1 or more Non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters. Increase the ATK/DEF of this card by 100 x the number of Zombie-type monsters in your Graveyard.

UNDEAD SYNCHRON

Level: 2

Attribute: DARK

Type: Zombie/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 800/ 750

Description: If this card is used to Synchro Summon a Zombie-type monster, increase that monster's ATK by 800.

AVENGING KNIGHT ANNA

Level: 5

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 2000/2000

Description: _This female warrior makes revenge her business. Her flaming sword causes fear in all enemies. _

DARK KING BOUL

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _A king of water in the Darkworld Court. _

DARK KING ORIENS

Level: 7

Attribute: WIND

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _The Darkworld Court's kind of Easterly winds. To cross him is to guarantee tornadic storms. _

DARK KING AMEMON

Level: 7

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _Dark ruler of flame. His wrath is something none have survived. _

DARK KING ELTZEN

Level: 7

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _His earth-shattering boulders cause enemies to surrender at the gates of the Darkworld Court. _

DARK EMPEROR AZAZEL

Level: 10

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fiend/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 4000/4000

Description: "Dark King Boul" + "Dark King Oriens" + "Dark King Amemon" + "Dark King Eltzen"

LIGHT KING TACERE

Level: 7

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _Using his control over earth, this benevolent king provides shelter for the less fortunate. _

LIGHT KING NOSCERE

Level: 7

Attribute: WIND

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _He blows cooling breezes on hot days and whips up just enough to create beautiful snow swirls in winter. _

LIGHT KING VELLE

Level: 7

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: _He gives light and warmth to all. _

LIGHT KING AUDERE

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 2650/2100

Description: _Ruling over water, this king holds favor in all 4 seasons. _

LIGHT EMPEROR IRE

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 4000/4000

Description: "Light King Tacere" + "Light King Noscere" + "Light King Velle" + "Light King Audere"

CRY OF THE MEEK

Type: Counter Trap

Description: Activate only if your opponent declares an attack and you only have Level 3 or lower monsters. Discard 1 Level 3 or lower monster to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 Level 6 or higher monster of the same type as the discarded monster.

DESERT MONOLITH DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 3000/2450

Description: 1 EARTH Tuner + 2 or more Non-Tuner EARTH Monsters.

TAR PIT

Type: Counter Trap

Description: Activate when your opponent summons a Dinosaur-type monster. Destroy all Dinosaur-type monsters on your opponent's side of the feld.

NEO-SPACIAN LIGHT TIGER

Level: 4

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Beast/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1800/ 700

Description: If this is the only monster on your side of the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" from your hand or deck.

ELEMENTAL HERO LIGHT NEOS

Level: 6

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 2250/1600

Description: "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Light Tiger"

GREAT NARWHAL OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 6

Attribute: WATER

Type: Ice/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2100/2600

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Ice-Type Monsters.

IRON MAIDEN

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Destroy all monsters on your side of the field and inflict direct damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to 1000 x the number of monsters destroyed.

RUSTED MACHINE KING

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2800/2300

Description: "Machine King" + "Time Wizard" This card gains 300 ATK for each Machine-Type monster in your graveyard.

RUNE SOLDIER

Level: 4

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1850/2000

Description: If there are no other Warrior-type monsters on your side of the field, the ATK and DEF of this monster are halved.

RUNES OF DESTINY

Type: Continuous Trap

Description: When your opponent draws a card outside of their normal Draw Phase, they must show the card they drew. Activate the appropriate effect:

-SPELL – Your opponent takes 1000 points of Direct Damage.

-TRAP – Both players take 500 points of Direct Damage.

-MONSTER – You take 1000 points of Direct Damage.

FROST BEAR

Level: 4

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Ice

ATK/DEF: 1900/ 800

Description: _A deadly ice-coated bear that attacks with long razor-sharp claws. _

ICE GIANT

Level: 3

Attribute: WATER

Type: Ice/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1100/1700

Description: If this card is destroyed and send to the Graveyard as the result of battle, Special Summon 1 Ice-type monster from your graveyard other than "Ice Giant."

MAJESTIC FAIRY DRAGON

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3650/4000

Description: "Majestic Dragon" + "Ancient Fairy Dragon" + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters. Once per turn, you can Special Summon up to 2 Lv 4 or lower Dragon-type monsters from your hand, deck or graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-type monster in your graveyard.

ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON/ASSAULT MODE

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2800/2600

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Assault Mode Activate." You must tribute 1 "Ancient Fairy Dragon." If this card is destroyed as the result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from your Graveyard to your side of the field.

FUTURISTIC FAIRY DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2500/3000

Description: "Ancient Fairy Dragon" + 2 Dragon-type Tuner Monsters. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon 1 Lv 7 or higher Dragon-type from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

MAJESTIC ROSE DRAGON

Level: 10

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3800/2800

Description: "Majestic Dragon" + "Black Rose Dragon" + 1 or more Non-Tuner Dragon-Type monsters. Once per turn, discard 3 cards from your hand to remove all monsters from your opponent's side of the field.

BLACK ROSE DRAGON/ASSAULT MODE

Level: 8

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2600

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Assault Mode Activate." When this card is summoned, discard 2 cards to the graveyard to inflict direct damage equal to 500 x the level of this card. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Black Rose Dragon" to your side of the field from your graveyard.

DAMAGE REDUCTION SERUM

Type: Counter Trap

Description: Activate only when you would take battle damage, discard 1 card from your hand to halve the damage.

LITTLE REX

Level: 3

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinosaur/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 500/ 650

Description: _An infant tyranno, known for his ferocious attitude._

PYROGEDDON

Level: 4

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1800/ 900

Description: Tribute this card from your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" to your side of the field in face-up attack position. That card is destroyed at the End Phase of the turn and this card is returned to your hand.

DRAGON'S HOARD

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Add up to 3 cards to your hand from your graveyard with "Dragon" in the name.

WITCH'S HEALING BREW

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Increase your Life Points by 200 for each Spellcaster-type monster in your Graveyard.

CRYSTAL BEAST PERIDOT PENGUIN

Level: 3

Attribute: WATER

Type: Winged-Beast/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1000/1300

Description: If this card is the only card on your side of the field, you can Special Summon 1 Lv 4 or lower "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand or deck.

DOOMDARK DOLPHIN

Level: 5

Attribute: DARK

Type: Aqua/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/1800

Description: Tribute this card to Summon 1 "Doomdark" monster from your Graveyard in face-up attack position.

DOOMDARK OSTRICH

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

Type: Winged-Beast/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1250/1300

Description: If this card is destroyed by the effect of a card and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Doomdark Dolphin" to your side of the field.

DOOMDARK RAPTOR

Level: 6

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dinosaur/Effect:

ATK/DEF: 2200/2500

Description: If this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Doomdark" Tuner to your side of the field in face-up attack position.

DOOMDARK REX

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dinosaur/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 3000/2400

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Dinosaur-Type monsters.

DOOMDARK SUNFLOWER

Level: 2

Attribute: DARK

Type: Plant/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 200/ 450

Description: _A black-petalled sunflower that only blooms during a solar eclipse._

DOOMDARK DRAGON

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2700/3000

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner "Doomdark" monsters.

DESTINY DRAGON

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3200/3500

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Dragon-Type monsters. Declare 1 Attribute and draw 1 card. If the card drawn has that attribute, Special Summon it to your side of the field. If not, that card is removed from play. You cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated.

SAKURA DRAGON/ASSAULT MODE

Level: 10

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3500/4000

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Assault Mode Activate." You must tribute 1 "Sakura Dragon." If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Sakura Dragon" from your graveyard.

DOOMDARK PHOENIX

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Winged-Beast/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2800/2450

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner DARK monsters.

DARK FLARE DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 3000/2800

Description: _Large and feared for his fiery breath, this dragon rules over a midnight sky._

VARUNA, QUEEN OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

Type: Ice

ATK/DEF: 2600/2500

Description: _Strong and intelligent, this queen rules with an iron fist._

AURORIS, ANGEL OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Ice/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2800

Description: Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to incease the ATK of this card by 500. If you activate this effect, you cannot attack with any other monster on your side of the field.

AMAZONESS SPEAR FIGHTER

Level: 4

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1600/1600

Description: If there are no other cards in your hand, this card gains 400 ATK and can attack twice.

KRYNN, KING OF THE TUNDRA

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Ice

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Description: _The benevolent king of the Far North. _

DOOMDARK PYTHON

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

Type: Reptile/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1700/1000

Description: If the only monsters in your Graveyard are "Doomdark" monsters, increase the ATK of this card by 600.

DOOMDARK NINJA

Level: 3

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1000/1300

Description: _With more defensive power than offensive power, this ninja is a great asset to a team._

GODDESS OF THE STARS - NYX

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2850/3000

Description: If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field. If you do this, it's ATK/DEF are halved. During your next Standby Phase, you can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 card from your hand or deck with "Goddess" in the name other than "Goddess of the Stars - Nyx."

GODDESS OF THE WATER - TETHYS

Level: 8

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2900/2600

Description: Increase the ATK/DEF of this card by 500 for each WATER monster you control. If your opponent has more monsters on their side of the field when this card is summoned you may attack twice with this card during that turn.

GODDESS OF THE DAWN - EOS

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2600/2350

Description: Discard 2 cards from your hand to choose 2 cards on your opponent's side of the field and remove them from play. This card gains 1000 ATK for each card removed by this effect.

DRAGON KING KYORYU

Level: 12

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect

ATK/DEF: 6000/6000

Description: Any 5 Dragon-Type monsters. As long as this card remains face up on the field it is also treated as a LIGHT, WIND, EARTH, FIRE and WATER monster. This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster card. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. This card may attack up to 5 times per turn if there are no other cards on your side of the field or in your hand.

EYE OF AMUN-RA

Type: Equip Spell

Description: Equip only of "Amun-Ra, Celestial Mage" while both "Lunar Magician Tefnut" and "Solar Magician Shu" are in your graveyard. Increase the ATK of this card by 100 x the total combined Levels of "Lunar Magician Tefnut" and "Solar Magician Shu."

MALEFIC PETAL DRAGON

Level: 9

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2700

Description: This card cannot be normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 "Sakura Dragon" from play. Special Summon up to 2 "Sakura Knights" to your side of the field in face-up attack mode. If this card is destroyed as the result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Sakura Dragon" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

MAJESTIC WHITE DRAGON

Level: 10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 4200/3450

Description: "Majestic Dragon" + "White Rose Dragon" + 1 or more Tuner monsters. While this card is face-up on your side of the field it is also treated as a Plant-type monster. Discard 1 card to your graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Rose Token" (Level 1/EARTH/Plant/ATK 200/DEF 0). If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "White Rose Dragon" to your side of the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

GODDESS OF TRUTH – MA'AT

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Description: _Beautiful yet vengeful, this goddess takes great care to weed out the truth from all those who come before her. Be wary, she can detect even subconscious lies. _

GOD OF THE DOUBLE SUN – AKER

Level: 10

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Winged-Beast/Ritual

ATK/DEF: 3500/3250

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Ritual of the Double Sun."

WILD ROSE DRAGON

Level: 9

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3800/2600

Description: "White Rose Dragon" + 1 LIGHT Tuner monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Dragon-Type monster. Once per turn, you can Special Summon as many "Rose Tokens" (Level 1/EARTH/Plant/ATK 200/DEF 0) as there are empty spaces on your side of the field. During the next Standby Phase after this effect was activated, destroy all the "Rose Tokens" and both players take direct damage equal to 100 x the number of "Rose Tokens" destroyed. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as the result of battle, Special Summon 1 "White Rose Dragon" to your side of the field from your Graveyard.

RITUAL OF THE DOUBLE SUN

Type: Ritual Spell

Description: Tribute cards from your side of the field whose total Levels are equal to or greater than 10 to Special Summon 1 "God of the Double Sun - Aker" to your side of the field in face-up attack position.

LEGENDARY DRAGON RYANKO

Level: 12

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK/DEF: 5000/5000

Description: 1 LIGHT Tuner + 2 or more Dragon-Type Non-Tuner Monsters. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card inflicts direct damage to your opponent's Life Points, you must discard 2 cards to the graveyard. If you cannot, this card is destroyed. You can tribute this card to Special Summon 3 Dragon-type monsters from your hand, deck, extra deck or graveyard.

WHIRLWIND DRAGON

Level: 6

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 2400/1900

Description: _Using its great wings, this dragon whips up tornadoes that rival that of nature itself._

CURRAN'S BOOK OF SPELLS

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Add 3 Spell Cards from your deck or graveyard to your hand. Decrease your opponent's Life Points by 200 for each Continuous Spell card you add.

SKULL DRAGON

Level: 5

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 2100/3000

Description: _Using thick bones as plating, this dragon can smash its way through almost anything. _

SHADOW SKULL DRAGON

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Fusion

ATK/DEF: 3000/2600

Description: "Shadow Ghoul" + "Skull Dragon"

SUN ENVOY

Level: 3

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1000/ 900

Description: _With a spear that shines like the sun itself, this warrior is something to be feared._

ELEMENTAL DEITY

Level: 9  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2550  
Description: "Element Queen" + "Element King" This card gains the effects of both fusion material monsters used, and:

-LIGHT: Special Summon 1 Fairy-type monster from your hand or deck. -DARK: Special Summon 1 Fiend-type monster from your graveyard.

CRYSTAL BLAST  
Type: Normal Trap  
Description: Inflict 200 points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points for every "Crystal Beast" monster on your side of the field.

GIFT OF THE SWORD MAKER  
Type: Normal Spell  
Description: Add 1 card with the word "Sword" in the title to your hand from your deck.

FALLEN ANGEL SPHENDONAEL  
Level: 6  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2600/1200  
Description: When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard by the effect of your opponent's monster, Special Summon 1 "Dark King" from your hand or deck.

FALLEN ANGEL AROTOSAEL  
Level: 5  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2100/1000  
Description: When this card is sent from your field to the Graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Dark King" from your hand or deck.

CRIMSON EAGLE  
Level: 4  
Attribute: FIRE  
Type: Winged-Beast  
ATK/DEF: 1750/1400  
Description: _A dark red bird found in the calderas of volcanoes. _

GRAVEKEEPER'S SCRIBE  
Level: 9  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3200/2450  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by tributing 3 "Gravekeeper" monsters on your side of the field. Once per turn, you can inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for every "Gravekeeper" monster in you graveyard.

MOON QUEEN ELVA  
Level: 7  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Fairy  
ATK/DEF: 2300/1000  
Description: _A beautiful fairy-Queen who rules over the Moon and all lunar functions. She is responsible for the tides of our planet._

DRAGON'S EGG  
Type: Normal Spell  
Description: Discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon 1 level 6 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard

DRAGON STATUE OF BLESSING  
Type: Normal Spell  
Description: Gain 500 LifePoints for every Dragon-Type monster in your graveyard.

ELEMENT DRAGON #2  
Level: 6  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2000/1250  
Description: This card gets an effect while the following is on the field:  
- WATER: This card gains 500 ATK.  
- WIND: This card can attack twice in one turn.

WITCH'S FAMILIAR  
Type: Normal Trap  
Description: Send 1 card from your hand or field to Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

PANDA DRAGON  
Level: 3  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Dragon  
ATK/DEF: 1100/1800  
Description: _A dragon with the markings of a panda in pink jade. He is known for the hard jade scales that cover his entire body._

REVENANT  
Level: 2  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 550/ 600  
Description: When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Vampire Lord" from your hand or deck.

JADE DRAGON LV3  
Level: 3  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1050/1000  
Description: During your Standby Phase, Sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Jade Dragon LV5" from your hand or deck.

JADE DRAGON LV5  
Level: 5  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1700/1300  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Jade Dragon LV3". Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card your opponent controls. During your End Phase, if this card inflicted Battle Damage to your opponent, send this card to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Jade Dragon LV7" from your hand or deck.

JADE DRAGON LV7

Level: 7  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2200/1500  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Jade Dragon LV5". Your opponent cannot select any other monster you control as an attack target as long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field.

CHINESE FIRE DRAGON  
Level: 4  
Attribute: FIRE  
Type: Pyro  
ATK/DEF: 1900/ 100  
Description: _A dragon with a strong offense and a weak defense_.

DRAGON'S PACT  
Type: Continuous Spell  
Description: As long as you have 2 face-up Dragon-Type monsters on your side of the field, your opponent cannot activate any Spell cards.

BEAST TAMER  
Level: 4  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Spellcaster  
ATK/DEF: 1950/1200  
Description: _A tamer who's gained strength to control his animals._

DRAGON BREEDER  
Level: 2  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 200/ 350  
Description: When this card is send from the field to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your hand, deck or graveyard.

PRAYER TO THE GODDESS  
Type: Normal Spell  
Description: Increase your Life Points by 300 points for every Spellcaster-type in your graveyard.

ELEMENTAL HERO DRAGONWING  
Level: 3  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Warrior  
ATK/DEF: 1700/1050  
Description:_ A warrioress from a distant planet. She has joined forces with the Elemental heroes. _

ARCH-ANGEL SABRAEL  
Level: 7  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2400/1200  
Description: When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard as a result of your opponent's card effect, Special Summon 1 "Light King from your hand or deck.

WHITE CAT WITH A DARK TAIL  
Level: 2  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Beast  
ATK/DEF: 400/ 350  
Description: _A white cat who looks like she dipped her tail in ink._

ANGEL'S WRATH  
Type: Quickplay Spell  
Description: This card can only be activated when you have a face-up "Light King Velle" on your side of the field. Inflict 500 points of direct damage to your opponent for each Fairy-type monster in your graveyard.

ANGELIC DOG MARRON  
Level: 4  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1800/ 750  
Description: Increase the ATK of this card by 100 x the number of Fairy-type monsters on your side of the field.

DEMONIC DOG MARRON**  
** Level: 4  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1900/1200  
Description: Inflict 100 points of direct damage to your opponent for every Fiend-type monster on your side of the field and in your graveyard.

STATUE OF THE BLESSED  
Type: Normal Spell  
Description: Discard 1 Trap card from your hand to Special Summon 2 "Angel" tokens (2/Fairy/Light/ATK100/DEF 0) in faceup defense mode.

ARCH-ANGEL URIEL  
Level: 6  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2000/ 600  
Description: Send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Light King" from your hand.

GOD OF THE OCEAN – POSEIDON

Level: 8

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2700

Description: If there is no other Field Spell on either player's side of the field, this card is also treated as the Field Spell "Umi" and all WATER monsters gain 500 ATK/DEF.

GOD OF CREATION – KHEPERA

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2800/3000

Description: If there are no other cards on your side of the field, choose one Field Spell. The field is then treated as that Field Spell.

CRYSTAL BEAST BERYLL BUTTERFLY

Level: 3

Attribute: WIND

Type: Insect/Effect

ATK/DEF: 850/ 700

Description: When this card is destroyed as the result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your hand, deck or graveyard other than "Crystal Beast Beryll Butterfly."

SHED SKIN

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Whe a Reptile-type monster you control is designated as an attack target, switch the attack to another Reptile-type monster on your side of the field.

HEALING HERBS

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Increase your Life Points by 200 x the number of Plant-type monsters on your side of the field and in your graveyard.

WIND SPIRIT – ONYX

Level: 5

Attribute: WIND

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 1500/2000

Description: _A kind and loving fairy. Though benign, she is not afraid to fight. _

DRAGONIC GATEKEEPER

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/2000

Description: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 500 for each Dragon-type monster in your graveyard.

HEALING RAIN

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Increase the Life Points of both players by 1500.

GOD OF LOVE – EROS

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2350/2500

Description: If this card is the only card on your side of the field, you may Special Summon 1 card from your hand with "God" or "Goddess" in the title other than "God of Love – Eros."

AGENT OF INTUITION – NEPTUNE

Level: 6

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2100/ 500

Description: Once per turn, if you have no other monsters on your side of the field other than this one, you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

AGENT OF PROTECTION – PLUTO

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Decscription: 1 "Agent" Tuner + 1 or mor Non-Tuner monsters.

AGENT OF SYNCRONICITY – URANUS

Level: 4

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fairy/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1200/2000

Description: Inflict 200 points of direct damage for each "Agent" monster in your Graveyard. STATUE OF THE BLESSED  
Type: Normal Spell  
Description: Discard 1 Trap card from your hand to Special Summon 2 "Angel" tokens (2/Fairy/Light/ATK100/DEF 0) in faceup defense mode.

ARCH-ANGEL URIEL  
Level: 6  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2000/ 600  
Description: Send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Light King" from your hand.

GOD OF THE OCEAN – POSEIDON

Level: 8

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2700

Description: If there is no other Field Spell on either player's side of the field, this card is also treated as the Field Spell "Umi" and all WATER monsters gain 500 ATK/DEF.

GOD OF CREATION – KHEPERA

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2800/3000

Description: If there are no other cards on your side of the field, choose one Field Spell. The field is then treated as that Field Spell.

CRYSTAL BEAST BERYLL BUTTERFLY

Level: 3

Attribute: WIND

Type: Insect/Effect

ATK/DEF: 850/ 700

Description: When this card is destroyed as the result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your hand, deck or graveyard other than "Crystal Beast Beryll Butterfly."

SHED SKIN

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Whe a Reptile-type monster you control is designated as an attack target, switch the attack to another Reptile-type monster on your side of the field.

HEALING HERBS

Type: Quickplay Spell

Description: Increase your Life Points by 200 x the number of Plant-type monsters on your side of the field and in your graveyard.

WIND SPIRIT – ONYX

Level: 5

Attribute: WIND

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 1500/2000

Description: _A kind and loving fairy. Though benign, she is not afraid to fight. _

DRAGONIC GATEKEEPER

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/2000

Description: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 500 for each Dragon-type monster in your graveyard.

HEALING RAIN

Type: Normal Spell

Description: Increase the Life Points of both players by 1500.

GOD OF LOVE – EROS

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2350/2500

Description: If this card is the only card on your side of the field, you may Special Summon 1 card from your hand with "God" or "Goddess" in the title other than "God of Love – Eros."

AGENT OF INTUITION – NEPTUNE

Level: 6

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2100/ 500

Description: Once per turn, if you have no other monsters on your side of the field other than this one, you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

AGENT OF PROTECTION – PLUTO

Level: 8

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Decscription: 1 "Agent" Tuner + 1 or mor Non-Tuner monsters.

AGENT OF SYNCRONICITY – URANUS

Level: 4

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fairy/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1200/2000

Description: Inflict 200 points of direct damage for each "Agent" monster in your Graveyard.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I decided to re-upload this as plain Yu-Gi-Oh. The story won't have anything to do with the original series or its spin-offs. I hope you like it. Review!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh. Konami and Kazuki Takahashi do. I only own my own characters and fake cards (i.e. - chapter 1). _

Chapter 1

Nuovo City was under siege. A band of rogue Rare Hunters had appeared and taken the city hostage. No one knew where they came from. Or what they were after. Everyone knew them on sight, for they wore deep purple robes with black edges.

Everyone stayed in at night. Most stayed in during the day. The Rare Hunters would take people's hard-earned cards. Anything was taken, as long as it was a Duel Monsters card. All of Nuovo City was scared. All except for Elizabeth Marquette.

*space*

"I'll be back!" She called from the entryway.

"Where are you going?" Her mother replied.

Eliza shrugged, "Down to the Card Shop. I want to see if they got any new singles."

She waved to her mother and left their house. The setting sun cast interesting shadows over the water of the pond. Fish moved in and out of sight as Eliza passed. Her trip to the Card Shop didn't take long, within five minutes she was walking though the door.

"Eliza! Just the Duelist I wanted to see. A special card came in today." Jason sing-songed at her from the other side of the counter. "Mr Pegasus went and released a new monster type. Wait til you see this one."

She went up and leaned over the counter. He was always bringing her the newest cards to look at and maybe even buy. It made her day when she got a new card before someone else did. The last time he'd done that was when she got a Super Rare _Dragon Lord Kuyashi _before it was released to the general public. It was a nice card in and of itself. On top of that was its ability.

"So, what are we showing me?" Eliza leaned over, excited to see what it was he would have on him today. "It better not be a crap card like that day you showed me _Waboku_. That was not cool, Jason, not cool at all."

"Okay...so this card may not be super powerful or anything. In fact, as far as dueling goes it's pretty lame. BUT! I have here in my hands..." He held a card up in front of her with the back facing her. "The very first...Ice-type!"

"Ice what?" She snatched the card from the dealer's hand and turned it around. Sure enough down in the little brackets was the word _Ice_ in thick print. "_Ice__w__ing Lizard_? What kind of card is that? Did Pegasus run out of ideas over at Illusions, Inc?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Jason took the card back from her and set it in the case where it had been. He got out several binders and boxes. "Now...if you want anything, I'll give it to you at a fair price. That _Icewing Lizard _is $6.95."

Eliza flipped through the binders, picking out cards she wanted and setting them off to the side. Her collection was already thousands strong, but they kept releasing more cards and she had vowed to get them all. It had been dream of hers since she was a child.

"So, how much for these plus that funky lizard? I like him. Even though he's not much to look at." She held up a stack of about fifty cards. Jason took it and just looked at it for a second, determining the best price for them.

"$20 should be good."

"Okay. Thanks Jason." Eliza handed over a twenty dollar bill and took the stack of cards back from him. "I'll see you tomorrow at the opening of the tournament?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. Can't believe they are holding it even with all the Rare Hunters roaming through the city. I guess the big wigs aren't really concerned with the lives of the common man."

"I guess not. Well, see you tomorrow..." She waved to him as she exited the shop, pausing to put the cards she'd bought into the box she brought for them. As she did so, something on the sidewalk caught her attention. It was sitting just inside the entrance of an alley. "What's this? _Nun the Shadow Dragon_? It's not a color I've seen before...and the text is weird. I'll hang on to it for now. Maybe someone will know something about it at the tournament..."

*space*

The two young men hung their heads in shame. They'd had the object of their bosses desire in their hands and they'd lost it. The two knew they would be punished severely for their failure.

"What do you mean you LOST it? How do you lose a piece of paper with a picture on it?! Get back out there and do not stop until you find it! I will be placing you two buffoons into the tournament. Do not wear your uniform. Dress...casually. Your objective this time is to make friends with some duelists and see if anyone has found my card. Now get out."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

"Well go!"

They bowed and scrambled out of the hall, glad to be getting away from their boss.

_A/N: Cliffhanger-ish. I am writing this on the fly by the seat of my pants. I have no idea what is coming next or when it is coming. You will be just as updated as I am._


End file.
